


Something New

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://spinmybowtie.tumblr.com/">spinmybowtie</a> prompted:</b> Hmmmm…. how about some spanking? Can be either domestic discipline or just a little spice up to an otherwise routine romp. Please and thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Kurt lowers the book he’s been reading when Blaine finally slips into bed beside him, holds up the covers for him and accepts the peck on the lips that says ‘thank you.’ Kurt is usually in bed first since it takes Blaine forever to wash all that gel out of his hair - a fact for which Kurt teases him mercilessly in the hopes that now that they’re both in New York, Blaine will consider using less product. They might have been a shock at first but, if he’s being honest, Kurt really loves the curls.

“Tired?” Blaine asks, snuggling up to Kurt, who drops the book onto the nightstand to wrap himself around Blaine.

“No,” he says, sliding a hand under Blaine’s pajama top. “You?”

Blaine kisses him, smiles. “Not at all.”

“Okay.” Kurt smiles back before leaning in, hand caressing the small of Blaine’s back as he brings their lips back together, a longer, deeper kiss that will eventually turn more heated.

He loves this. He loves being here with Blaine, living with him, getting to do this every night if they want to. And they’re still at the stage where they want to. Every night.

_They_ are not new, their relationship isn’t new anymore, but living together is. No parents, no roommates to interrupt them, they can go at it whenever they want, and they’ve done that, the first few days in their new apartment.

Funnily enough, Kurt feels like the very fact that they can do whatever they want whenever they want has kind of led them to a point where they’re becoming a bit … predictable. He doesn’t mind, not at all, it’s just a thought in passing sometimes. It’s like, the fact that they have the freedom to do it whenever they’re horny has registered with them, but not the fact that they can actually take their time now, the fact that they can make all the noise they want (okay, they still have neighbours, but still...), the fact that they could fuck on the living room floor and no one would ever have to know.

So, now that the first excitement of their new freedom has died down a little, it’s usually just this, the two of them in bed at the end of the day, door firmly closed, both starting out with their teeth already brushed and wearing their pajamas like they’re pretending for someone else that they’re actually about to go to sleep. It’s slightly ridiculous, he thinks, but it’s worked well for them so far.

And Kurt wouldn’t dream of complaining in a million years. He has _Blaine_ , and he has Blaine right here to touch and kiss, and so what if they aren’t the most sexually adventurous couple; as long as they get to touch each other and have orgasms together, everything is fine as far as Kurt’s concerned. He really doesn’t know what else he could ask for. He has everything he wants. He has _Blaine_.

They take their time undressing each other, kissing and giggling and rolling around, until they’re both naked and hard and ready.

Kurt retrieves the lube while Blaine rolls onto his stomach, tucking his legs in a little so his ass is in the air, and the sight of it is just too tempting for Kurt when he he turns back to him; he laughs and slaps him playfully across the right cheek.

Blaine gasps and rocks forward and Kurt stills, eyes widening as he realizes what he’s done.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, was that - did I hurt you?”

Blaine shakes his head, voice breathless as he answers. “No. No no no, you didn’t, it’s okay, it’s -”

Kurt leans forward, kissing the place his hand had landed. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I won’t do it again.”

“No, I -” Blaine hesitates, and Kurt rubs his thighs, places another kiss to the small of Blaine’s back.

“I was so caught up in the moment,” he explains.

Blaine takes a deep breath, hiding his face against his forearms before he speaks again. “I wouldn’t mind. Um. If you did that again. Actually.”

Kurt freezes, lifts his head to look down at Blaine who’s still hiding his face from him. “What?”

Blaine sighs, shoulders slumping a little. “Nothing. Nothing, forget it.”

“No.” Kurt swallows. “No, I - You want me to … You want to -”

“It’s stupid,” Blaine interrupts. “Just go back to what you were doing.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, voice firm even though his head is spinning, he has no idea if this is a good idea or no, but he _has_ to know. “Don’t hide from me. If there’s something you want -”

“Do it again,” Blaine says on an exhale, and Kurt can see even from the weird angle from which he’s looking down at Blaine’s face that he’s blushing.

“You mean -” Kurt draws back a little, wanting to get this right. “You - want me to -”

“Yes?” Blaine’s voice is quiet, a little muffled because he’s still speaking into his arms, but Kurt understands him anyway. “It felt - I don’t know. Good.”

“... Really?” Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, feeling uncertain and not exactly sure what to do. “But -”

“You don’t have to,” Blaine hurries to interrupt. “I’m sorry, this is so weird, forget I said anything -”

“No.” Kurt rubs a hand up Blaine’s back, shuffling close so he can kiss between his shoulder blades. “No, it’s okay, I was just, I was surprised, I can - I can try, I can do that, I just - are you sure?”

Blaine nods his head. “I trust you,” he says.

And Kurt doesn’t wait, sucks in a breath and brings his hand down on Blaine’s ass again, harder than the last time. “Oh god, sorry, sorry,” he says, when the impact leaves a faint red handprint on Blaine’s cheek.

“No.” Blaine gasps. “No, that’s - Again? You can - again. Please.”

Kurt bites his lip, but spanks him again, on the other cheek this time, and he can feel the sting in his _hand_ , Blaine definitely has to feel it too. “Are you sure about this?” he whispers, again.

“Yes,” Blaine whimpers, “God _yes_ , keep going, please. Or,” he pauses, glancing back at Kurt. “Are you okay with this? You don’t have to, we can -”

“No.” Kurt swallows down the uncertainty, he can do this. “No, I’m just - we’ve never - I’m okay if you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Blaine promises, and Kurt nods, kisses the side of his hip, and then gives Blaine three more hard slaps in rapid succession, the moan that rips from Blaine’s throat going straight to his cock, even if he feels slightly guilty about being actually kind of turned on by this. It’s just - Blaine’s voice in that moment, so rough and needy, god it _does_ things to him.

“Oh,” Blaine moans, and Kurt stops, waits, still hesitant.

For a moment, he just watches, takes it all in, the way Blaine arches his back to push his ass higher into the air, giving Kurt better access. The way he’s trembling slightly, his breath coming faster already, the way his ass is turning red, the shape of Kurt’s hands visible on his skin.

“You really like this?” Kurt asks, slightly disbelieving and yet oddly intrigued.

“Yes,” Blaine exhales. “Yes, Kurt, oh god, it’s - can you - just a few more -”

Kurt - can’t help himself, his dick twitches as a flare of arousal shoots through him. There’s certainly something about this, something about Blaine on his knees, panting, offering himself up like this, waiting for Kurt to - make him feel good? He doesn’t understand completely, but he trusts Blaine to guide them both through this.

“Okay. Okay.” Kurt takes a breath, preparing himself. “How many, um.” He clears his throat, trying to figure it out, figure out where this is going exactly. He thinks he knows what Blaine wants, it’s just … this is new. “How many more?” he asks, voice as firm as it’s going to get right now.

Blaine exhales, shaking his head. “Oh, uh, well. I - can you - um. Ten?” He sounds as unsure as Kurt feels. “I don’t know, just, start with ten?”

Kurt nods, wets his lips before he speaks again. “Okay. Yes.”

“And,” Blaine still sounds uncertain, but his eyes are dark with need as he looks back over his shoulder to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Don’t hold back, just … don’t hold back, okay?”

Kurt needs a second before he can answer. “I won’t.” And then, because it seems right in the moment, “Lift up. Onto your hands and knees. And don’t touch yourself.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide, but he nods eagerly. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, _yes_ , okay.”

Kurt waits until he’s in position, then leans over him to place kisses all the way down Blaine’s back cupping his ass with both hands and squeezes softly. The skin is already hotter than it was before, and Kurt feels himself shaking slightly at the idea of marking it even more, making it sting, and _fuck_ , he’d never even known he had a thing for this, but apparently he maybe, sort of, has.

He keeps kissing Blaine, making him wait, keeping him on edge, then quickly pulls away and smacks his hand hard across Blaine’s left cheek.

He does hold back a little, can’t bring himself not to, but Blaine still cries out and rocks forward with the impact, hands clutching the sheets as his eyes squeeze shut. “Yes,” he whimpers, and Kurt doesn’t hesitate anymore.

He lifts his hand and brings it down hard again on the other cheek, and then again, alternating sides with each hard slap.

The fourth and fifth have Blaine rocking forward again, by the sixth he’s crying out loudly.

“More?” Kurt asks, needing to make sure that this is still okay. He’s willing to stop at any time, this is for Blaine, it’s all for Blaine, even if the sight of his boyfriend like this, pushing his ass higher toward him asking for more is really all kinds of _hot_ , and _fuck_ , he has to resist the urge to let his free hand slide down to wrap around his own cock, he’s so _hard_ already -

“Yes,” Blaine whines. “Yes, please.”

He sobs loudly with the impact of the next one, hands clutching the sheets a little more tightly, back arching. Kurt brings his hand down again, a little lower this time, and it’s the sound of it, the sharp crack of skin slapping against skin that really makes him stop this time.

Blaine is moaning and panting underneath him, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, and Kurt leans forward to place a wet, teasing kiss against his shoulder.

“Two more,” he whispers into Blaine’s ear. “Can you take it?”

“Please,” Blaine whines in response. “Yes, god, _please_.”

Kurt sits up again, runs his hands over Blaine’s ass which is so red by now, gathering his courage. He needs to do this right. For Blaine. Blaine wants this. And Kurt can’t deny that … it definitely turns him on, he’ll analyze how creepy or insane this is later, right now he just wants this to be good for Blaine.

He has two more left, one for each cheek, and his hand is starting to hurt a little, if they ever do this again he’ll have to come up with a way to work around that - maybe there’s a special technique he doesn’t know about, or maybe they could use - something. Or maybe not. Even the thought of spanking Blaine with something other than a hand makes him blush furiously, so he pushes that thought aside for now.

Instead, he stops thinking about the ache in his hand and smacks Blaine’s ass with all the strength he can muster this time, first the right cheek and then the left, and Blaine _moans_ so loudly Kurt is sure the neighbors will have heard _that_.

As soon as he’s done, Blaine collapses onto the mattress, breathing heavily, face turned to the side so Kurt can see the sweat coating his forehead and the way he’s keeping his eyes firmly shut.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, just a little scared now, quickly lying down next to Blaine and stroking a hand through his hair. “Was that - was it too much?”

Blaine shakes his head, opening his eyes to look directly at Kurt, face flushed and pupils blown. “Fuck me?” he asks.

Kurt feels his eyes widen in surprise, not sure he heard correctly. “Blaine -”

“Please,” Blaine says, quietly, “please, fuck me, make me come, _please_.”

Kurt shuffles forward, pressing their foreheads together and cupping the back of Blaine’s neck. Blaine rolls onto his side a little and when Kurt looks down between them he can see Blaine’s cock, hard and flushed and glistening with precome pointing up toward his belly. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispers. “I don’t - _god_. Are you sure? I could just - with my hand -”

“No. I need you,” Blaine answers. “I’m sure. I need you in me. Please.”

“But - your ass … Doesn’t it, doesn’t it hurt?”

Blaine smiles at him, lifts a hand to caress Kurt’s cheek. “I can take it. Trust me. I _want_ it.”

And Kurt - can’t deny Blaine anything, never could. It’s insane to him, this whole thing hasn’t even started making sense yet, but it doesn’t matter right now. Besides, he’s still hard and he had kind of hoped they’d still be getting off together after this, and if Blaine wants it this way - okay. He’s willing to try; he’s just as willing to stop at the first sign of discomfort from Blaine.

So he presses a sweet, lingering kiss to Blaine’s lips, lets it go on for a while until they’re both out of breath, and then crawls on top of Blaine again, searches for the abandoned bottle of lube between the sheets.

He coats his fingers, gently nudges Blaine’s thighs apart, and then pauses, straddling one of Blaine’s legs, lube-sticky hand in the air so he doesn’t ruin the sheets, and just - he needs a minute. Just a minute to take in Blaine’s red, abused ass, the way he’s still panting and lightly rubbing off against the mattress because he’s turned on and impatient and Kurt is obviously taking too long and - he feels choked up, all of a sudden, chest too tight for all the emotions flooding it.

“I love you,” he says, voice shaking, leaning down to kiss the red hand marks on Blaine’s ass. “I love you, I love you _so much_ -”

“Kurt.” Blaine sounds wrecked, desperate, overwhelmed. “I love you too. I really do, I love you, you know I do.”

“God _Blaine_ ,” Kurt breathes, before finally giving in and stroking his lubed fingers over the tiny pucker between Blaine’s cheeks. He’s rewarded with the sexiest groan he’s ever heard and he pushes down a little harder, circling and massaging but not entering him yet.

This is okay, he thinks. They’re okay. He thinks he could be okay with all of this.

He takes his time fingering Blaine open, wanting to make sure he’s properly stretched. Blaine is going to be sore tomorrow anyway, he doesn’t really want to add an additional source of potential soreness -

“I’m ready,” Blaine begs finally, and Kurt knows it’s true. They’re never sloppy, but he’s been more thorough stretching him this time than he’s been in a long while.

Anything for Blaine.

And he’s so hard himself by now, so turned on he can hardly breathe, he’s been rubbing himself against Blaine’s thigh on and off just to get some friction for his aching cock, he really can’t wait to be inside of Blaine. Inside of that tight, hot space that always feels so so perfect around him -

With shaking hands he rolls on the condom, impatient and just a little nervous, and then he’s finally pushing inside, Blaine rocking back into him until he’s as far as he can go.

“Oh god,” he breathes, stilling for a moment to let Blaine adjust as well as to make sure he doesn’t come on the spot. He’s aching for release, but he has to make sure Blaine comes first, Blaine deserves it, he really wants to make Blaine come, _hard_.

It only takes seconds until Blaine gets restless beneath him, writhing and shaking and trying to get him to move. “Please,” he begs, “Kurt, please, _fuck_ me.”

And Kurt does, thrusting in hard and deep from the start, instinctively knowing that this is what Blaine needs, what they both need right now.

“Could you - _ahh_ \- just -” Blaine falls silent again, pushing back harder against Kurt.

“What?” Kurt asks. “What is it? Tell me.”

“Keep spanking me,” Blaine says on an exhale, voice trembling a little.

“Seriously?” Kurt keeps rolling his hips into him, he can’t stop, can’t stop, it feels _so good_ , but - “Fuck, Blaine. You have to be sure about this, please, I _can’t hurt you_ , I -”

“Do it,” Blaine begs, and Kurt is too far gone to think too much.

He rolls into him and slaps the side of Blaine’s ass, moaning out loud when Blaine clenches around him hard, it’s, oh _god_ , it’s _mind-blowingly amazing_.

“Again,” Blaine whimpers, and Kurt keeps going.

He has no idea what he’s doing, he has no idea where this is coming from.

But every few thrusts he brings his palm down onto the side of Blaine’s ass, hard and sharp in a way he knows must sting. But the way Blaine tightens around him every time is _incredible_ , it gets him so close so fast...

He knows it’s not going to take much more, the effort of holding back makes him sweat and tremble on top of Blaine. It’s such a turn on, fucking hard and fast into that perfect ass that’s so red from his hands, into that tight heat that feels so good, so amazing, spine-tingling pleasure every time Blaine tenses around him.

“Blaine,” he gasps, driving his hips forward with almost brutal force. “Blaine, god, so close, so _close_ -”

“Come,” Blaine pleads, “come in me, do it, want to _feel_ you, oh god, _harder_ -”

Kurt isn’t sure if he wants to be fucked harder or spanked harder, so he settles for both, slamming into Blaine’s ass again and again, striking his ass cheeks with his palm as often and as hard as he dares. His movements make Blaine rut against the sheets, he’s still not touching himself, but the friction seems to be enough. Kurt keeps going until he feels Blaine clench around him so tightly he can hardly move anymore, Blaine’s back arching in an almost impossible way as his hands fist in the sheets.

Blaine screams out his pleasure, louder than Kurt has ever heard him, his entire body stiffening and shaking underneath Kurt as he rides wave after wave of orgasm.

Kurt can’t hold back anymore, his balls are aching and his cock throbbing, and he thrusts in as deep as he can and then grinds his pelvis against Blaine’s hot, abused ass to stay all the way in as the orgasm completely takes him over.

It’s scorching bliss ripping from his groin and lower back all the way through him, Blaine still clenching around him rhythmically until he can’t come anymore, his muscles giving out and making him collapse on top of Blaine.

His skin feels like it’s humming, he’s so spent he doesn’t know if he can even move, and he feels shaky and overwhelmed and like coming off of some incredible high.

Still, he manages to pull out of Blaine and roll off of him, needing to make sure he’s okay.

Blaine has his eyes shut, mouth still hanging open, and he’s panting heavily, his entire body flushed even though his ass is easily the reddest part of him.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, gathering him into his arms, gently stroking some sweaty curls from his forehead. “Blaine, sweetheart, talk to me.”

“Mmmm,” Blaine manages, tucking his face against Kurt’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks. “Are you - do you need anything?”

Blaine shakes his head, finally opens his eyes to blink up at Kurt. “That was pretty amazing.”

“It wasn’t too much? It wasn’t -”

“Kurt.” Blaine places a hand on Kurt’s chest, leaning up until Kurt gets the hint and kisses him, slow and loving and gentle.

“I’m just - that was -” Kurt tries, not sure what he feels apart from kind of amazing and a little sleepy after coming his brains out.

“How much are you freaking out right now?” Blaine asks, quietly.

Kurt sighs. “I’m not gonna lie. I am freaking out a little. That was … new.”

“It was good though, right?” Blaine wants to know, suddenly sounding embarrassed. “I mean, it was good for me, but if you - I mean, we don’t have to -”

“It was - hot,” Kurt admits. “I just - I had never thought -”

“I - have,” Blaine says, quietly, continuing before Kurt can ask. “Like, not a lot. It’s not like I’ve spent hours on it or anything. But. Um. I’ve fantasized about it. A few times. I just didn’t know -”

“If I was going to freak out completely?” Kurt laughs.

“Yeah.” Blaine cuddles closer, allows Kurt to wrap him up in a firm hug. “And if _I_ was going to completely freak out. I wasn’t sure. Until tonight.”

“Well.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s forehead, runs a hand up and down his arm. “I’m _not_ completely freaking out. I promise. I’m - surprised? And a little overwhelmed. But no freaking out. Not from me.”

“So we can do it again?” Blaine asks, hopefully. “Not all the time, of course, but - sometimes? Maybe?”

Kurt nods. “We can talk about it. If this is something you want, I’m always willing to talk about it. Or - do it again. I liked it,” he admits, almost shyly.

“I liked it too. A lot.” Blaine wiggles his hips to move out of the impressive wet spot on the sheets and Kurt shuffles back with him, helping Blaine roll half on top of him. “Thanks.”

Kurt smiles against his hair. “How do you feel?”

Blaine winces. “My ass hurts.”

“You kind of asked for it,” Kurt reminds him.

“I did,” Blaine agrees. “Didn’t say I didn’t like it. Just. It stings a bit.”

Kurt cups Blaine’s face, angles his head so they can kiss. “Let me get you something for that,” he suggests. “And then I’m going to cuddle you until we fall asleep.”

“I approve of that plan.” Blaine smiles at him.

And Kurt thinks, maybe they are a little bit adventurous after all. He’s fine with that.


End file.
